


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Scott Lang, Families of Choice, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Omega Tony Stark, son of the late Howard Stark and heir inherent to the Stark fortune, trapped beneath the heel of the abusive guardian Alpha, Obadiah Stane, has tested positive for pregnancy. In an attempt to save the his child's and his own future, he runs. From the Stark estate to the streets, he's picked up and taken in by Luis, a beta and ex con who knows the struggle it can be to find your feet again. What Tony finds, instead, is what he never knew he wanted.Family.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Kudos: 24
Collections: Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my first attempt at something resembling A/B/O fluff for the Iron Man Big Bang. A big thanks to brokeneisenglas for her amazing artwork. Check it out at http://fav.me/de0hr8l.

Tony knew something was wrong with him when he’d missed his last heat. The young omega had been having them long enough to know his cycle was almost like clockwork. The positive pregnancy test he held in his trembling hand confirmed his worst fear. The pup he was carrying was Obadiah Stane’s, old friend of his father and the man who was tasked with keeping Tony safe after his parents' deaths when he was eighteen. If he didn't do something then both he and the pup he carried would be prisoners to the older alpha and his sick ways.

He couldn't help but think back on how he'd gotten to this point as he started going through the house, unfortunately shared out of necessity, to pack a few things to leave. When Tony had first presented as an omega, his father had been disappointed until Howard had realised that with the archaic laws governing omegas he could keep his brilliant son captive, using him as a bargaining chip, a tempting carrot to be dangled as an incentive in business dealings. Howard would hint that if things went well between potential high value business partners that when Tony was old enough to be bonded they would be guaranteed to be his mate, gaining all the power and money that came with being brought into the Stark family.

Tony physically shuddered at the memory of the first time Stane had insisted on sharing his bed after his parents’ funeral under the guise of comforting him. What Tony hadn't realised in his grieving state was how close he was to his heat and Stane could smell it on him, using his status on top of Tony's emotional state to his advantage in their first mating. He hadn’t wanted it. If anything Tony had been a little relieved because he was sure after Howard’s death he would have been safer from being used for his station by those who were charged with protecting him. What he hadn’t counted on was the lengths Stane would go through to keep the now familyless teen under his control until his coming of age at 21. 

Tony had endured so much abuse from the man charged with his care. Stane never missed an opportunity to remind him that as brilliant as Tony was, his biology only made him fit to be in the control of an alpha and bred. If he didn't keep quiet about the constant, unprotected breeding he was forced to endure at his guardian’s hand, when he wanted to look for a mate Stane promised he would tell any potential suitors that Tony had begged him for the acts, knowing most respectable alphas wouldn't want such a used creature. There was also the idea that if Tony didn't stay with his guardian, then he would never find another mate that would allow him to continue using his mind to create the bleeding edge technology he was used to. He would only be used as a breeding machine because of what he happened to be born as.

Tony thanked his lucky stars it had taken so many years before this had finally, but inevitably, happened. He was also glad it was before his next birthday where he would finally reach the legal age to be bonded and trapped forever in a loveless, abusive relationship because as much as Obdiah talked about letting Tony have his choice of mate, he always knew that the man planned on forcing a bond on him as soon as he could.

As he finished packing a few tools that might come in handy in starting a new life for him and his unborn pup, Tony took one last look around at the extravagant life he was used to, wishing he didn't have to give it up; but he knew if he stayed it would make him and his pup prisoners to Obadiah's whims. There might not be many opportunities for unbonded, pregnant omegas in the world, especially if he wanted to stay off the radar so nobody would check his identity before he could fix his information to cover his tracks, ensuring he could keep them safe and free.

Shaking himself out of his temporary stupor, Tony slung the backpack over his shoulders and picked up the one duffel bag he allowed himself, and moved toward the door. If he didn't leave now, while he had the strength to go and his guardian was absent, then Tony knew he probably never would. If he didn't leave now and Stane found out about his pregnancy then he would never get another chance. As much as it hurt to leave behind everything he ever knew, it had to be done to give his child a better life than he had. With silent tears falling from his eyes, Tony walked out the door to start a new life.

Tony quietly snuck out of the Malibu house grounds, not wanting to get caught by the security Stane insisted on having to supposedly keep him safe. He knew that their loyalty was to the one that signed their paychecks and it sure wasn't Tony. He timed his movements so he was slipping down the driveway while there were minimal chances for him to be seen, nerves on edge from being so exposed in the open between the house and the fountain, cursing the long driveway to the remote clifftop mansion and the sparsely planted trees that gave him almost no way to hide completely. 

It took what felt like forever, but Tony finally made it out to the street. He breathed a temporary sigh of relief before starting away from one of the only homes he'd ever loved, knowing he wasn't safe yet. He had to stay hidden until he was far enough away that his guardian or his goons wouldn't easily catch him, hoping that people wouldn't recognise him in his shabby workshop clothes and return him to the mansion for the punishment he knew would be his fate if he was caught.

Tony carefully made his way out of the well to do neighborhood, barely breathing every time a car drove past wondering if it would be the one that sealed his fate. Eventually he relaxed as the scenery became less familiar and Tony figured he was far enough away to be somewhat safe.

A knot of uncertainty settled in Tony's stomach as the thought of how he was going to survive with nobody he could call and no real prospects or knowledge of how to go about making money outside of inventing, which would get him noticed, took hold in his mind. The longer he walked, the more doubt whispered in his head about the absurdity of what he was attempting. He knew leaving was best, that if anything was to change so he could raise his child safe from manipulation and tyranny then he'd have to change his situation, but all he knew was hard work in a lab, being used for his body, and how to use his wealth and station to make people do what he wanted. Tony wasn't sure if taking the money away he'd be able to survive on his own, but he owed it to the life growing inside him to succeed against the odds or die trying because there were no other options.

Calling Rhodey would make Tony feel better but with his best friend's position as military leson to Stark Industries, it would put too much of a burden on him to know about his situation. He knew the military was Rhodey's life and the knowledge that Tony had been hurt by the man entrusted with his well-being would put too much unnecessary guilt on top of his already stress filled job. There was one person Tony could possibly contact for help if he really needed to that would make sure he wouldn't be found but it would mean owing a favor he wasn't sure he would be able to repay, not that it would come to that, but despite his reputation he didn't like taking without giving something back. He shook his head trying to clear that train of thought from his head. He could figure this out, he was a genius after all, it was just a matter of tackling one thing at a time.

Tony kept walking, not sure where he was heading but focusing on putting distance between him and his former home more than anything else. The area he found himself in wasn’t the nicest but at least nobody there seemed to take notice of yet another shabby looking man wandering the beach. He was getting tired and hungry, so he stopped at the first decent looking place he saw.

It was a little run down, clean looking place where people seemed to be familiar with each other. Tony placed an order at the counter and sat at one of the tables, hoping he wouldn't seem out of place considering he didn't know anyone. A burst of laughter from a large group behind him made him jump and look around, suspicious of people considering what he was doing, but it was nothing more than the rest reacting to something one of the men had been saying. He cursed himself for being overly paranoid as he dug into his food, trying to not act like he was on the run.

"Hey man, you okay?" 

A hand clasped Tony's shoulder and he jerked in surprise before looking up at the Hispanic man addressing him.

"I saw you sitting looking like you being chased and wanted to see if you needed any help. I'm up here visiting my mom's cousin's baby daddy's brother's daughter who works up at one of those big houses and likes to throw amazing parties but I also have this sixth sense you know. If you're in trouble just say the word and I can help."

Tony looked at the man. He seemed harmless enough but it was crazy that anyone would just offer help to a stranger out of the kindness of their hearts. "I… um… yeah." He chewed the inside of his cheek debating on trusting a stranger. At this point what could it hurt, he could use some new people in his life. The easy way the man just smiled and offered help with nothing more than a feeling that Tony was in trouble made him ache inside for something so simple.

The man sat down and held out a hand. "I'm Luis."

Tony shook the offered hand. "I'm T..." He almost gave his real name but decided it would be too easy to be found so he went with something else. "Edward."

Luis either ignored or hadn't noticed the change but continued on. "So Eddie, what seems to be the problem?"

Huffing out a small laugh, Tony gave an abridged version of his situation. He said he'd been in an abusive situation with an alpha he'd rather avoid, just found out he was pregnant, and didn't have any friends or family he could go to for help or any job to speak of. He didn't offer more details than that because if anything happened Tony didn't want anyone else knowing too much in case Stane put a price on his head. 

When Tony looked at Luis at the end of his tale, he was nodding to himself with a furrowed brow. "I got a little place I'm sharing with a buddy of mine. You're more than welcome to pull up a couch until you can get on your feet. It's not much and I'm sure you could find better places but I can do that much for you, Eddie."

"You'd really take me in after knowing me for like an hour?" Tony raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous notion of someone actually willing to help him in his condition with no money and no prospects.

"Look man, I've been in your situation before. Maybe not the pregnant part seeing as I'm a beta and that would be a fluke of nature but needing a hand up from a tight spot with nobody around to give it. You don't have to stay long and you can say no but I had to make the offer, you know. Besides my best friend Scotty knows about kids and stuff because he's got one of his own so he'd be real good at knowing things for you because of him going through it with his ex."

Tony blinked and shrugged, figuring what did he have to lose after everything else. He didn't get a creepy feeling from the guy. It wasn't like he could get knocked up again if anything happened and he was looking for a place he wouldn't be found. If he didn't like the arrangement he could always leave. "Okay. Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a little ways away," Luis admitted. "My place is in San Francisco but you wanted to get out of the city, right?"

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks." 

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." He led Tony to a brown van that didn't look too healthy but seemed to run well enough. Tony sat and listened to Luis talk as they started the trip, giving short answers before the events of the day caught up with him. He found himself drifting off to sleep with a little seed of hope that this would be the beginning of a new and better life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony jerked awake, temporarily forgetting where he was and panicking at the feeling of restraints around him. It was never good if he was tied down and helpless, he needed to get free, needed to hide.

"Eddie. Hey man, you okay?"

The voice that definitely wasn't Obidiah's calling him an unfamiliar name broke through, causing him to settle more into himself as he took in his surroundings. Slowly he took in the shabby interior of the van that was stopped at a gas station and the man, Luis, looking at him in concern. That's right, he'd escaped and was on his way to start a new life with total strangers. Until he was found, Tony was free, he didn't have to worry about being used and abused by someone that was supposed to protect him. "I'm okay," he replied and meant it. For the first time in a long while he felt like he would be.

Luis still looked worried but didn't say anything about it. "Needed to fill up, make a pit stop and wanted to know if you wanted to drive for a bit. We're about halfway there but it's another few hours and I'm getting tired so it's either ask you or we have to stop and get a room. I wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be with that but…"

Laughing, Tony held up a hand to stop the man's rambling. "People always told me I was a talker but I think you can give me a run for my money. I can drive if you want, I know how to get to the city but you'll have to give me directions after that."

"Sure man, just wake me up and I can get you there. Do you need anything? There's probably not much healthy stuff like you probably need in your condition here but if you're hungry you can pick something out. I got a little money so I can get you if you need it."

An unfamiliar warm feeling curled in Tony's chest as Luis continued to ramble offers of help. It was nice to have someone seeing him as just a person and not for his family name. It was almost like the time he spent with his Aunt Peggy when he was younger. The older alpha woman was one of the only people that had made Tony feel truly safe. She didn't see him for his biology or mind, just as a person that had every right to be whoever he wanted on his own without the need for an alpha to control him. Thinking about it, she might be willing to help him now. As good as he was, Aunt Peggy had better resources to make sure he wasn't tracked. That would mean risking a phone call but the gas station seemed to advertise selling prepaid phones so he might be able to get away with it.

"I'm going to go in, I can help with the gas and my stuff. I've got a little money so you don't have to. Just worry about yourself." 

Opening the door, Tony stretched and followed the other man inside so they could get what they needed. Luis wandered the aisles looking at the food choices while Tony glanced at the phones, picking up a cheap option with just enough time on it to do what he needed before making his own snack selections. As they checked out, he put the next part of his plan into action. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Meet you back at the car when I'm done." Luis nodded, going out to fill the tank while Tony went towards the bathrooms with his phone. Making sure nobody was around to overhear, he dialed a number memorized long ago for emergencies. As he listened to the low quality sound of ringing, he hoped that the number was still active, that the only person he could think that would help him now would be willing to get involved with this mess to let him have a simple, normal life away from the hidden hurt he’d endured that he should have spoken up about before it came to this. Before Tony’s thoughts could spiral any farther down, a familiar English accent lit into his ear with a rush of feeling safe and loved replacing the panic threatening to overtake him.

“Hello? Who is this?” Peggy Carter’s strong, confident voice came over the line with an almost imperceptible note of confusion to anyone that didn’t know her.

Taking a deep breath Tony spoke, “Aunt Peggy, I need your help…” he quickly outlined his plan to disappear from his current life and why without going into too many details, she was still sharp enough to put together the pieces. 

“Anthony, I can help you but I wish you’d just come to me and let me protect you. You don’t have to do this on your own, we can take steps against the one that put you into this situation.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think it’d be better for Tony Stark to disappear and Edward Carbonell to start a new life without anyone the wiser. I’ve already got someplace temporarily to stay, people that don’t know my face that seem to want to help, just need the identity to become what my parents never were. I want to start a simple life for my pup and I, please Aunt Peggy, help me to have a life that I can be proud of. I just want to protect this life growing inside me and give it everything I never had, even if it means leaving everything I know behind. I can do it, I just need a new identity so I can start over. Please Aunt Peggy, I want to do this.” There was silence as Tony waited for her answer. He knew she’d always wanted to protect him and hearing how much went on without her knowing had to be hard but if she’d just do this one thing for him it would give him more freedom than he’d ever had to become the man she wanted. 

Peggy finally sighed and gave him an answer, “I’ll do it. Get you the papers and things you need but know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. If you can accept that then you can have what you want. I won’t intrude but know I’ll be watching over you darling, it’s the least you can let me do for not seeing what was happening to you before it came to this.”

“Thank you,” a weight he wasn’t aware he was carrying lifted at her words, “you don’t know how much this means to me, to us. I’m heading to San Francisco, don’t know where exactly yet but I can get in contact when I know.”

“Stay safe, I’ll get everything ready and get it to you. Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything.” Peggy's voice was both warm and worried to Tony's ear but he knew she would have his back if anything went wrong as long as she lived.

“Yeah, thanks again. I should get going before my ride comes looking for me. I’m going to do my best to lay low and stay out of trouble.” Tony sighed and bit his lower lip adding “bye Aunt Peggy” before hanging up and leaving the phone before heading back to the van where Luis was leaning against the side waiting to take him to his new life.

“Everything go okay? You were gone for awhile but I didn’t want to make you think I was in a rush or intrude or nothing because I’m not but didn’t want to make it seem like I wouldn’t check to see if you’re in any kinda trouble either.” Luis, looking relieved and nervous, moved to stand as Tony came nearer. 

Tony smiled, “yeah, everything’s good. Ready to get back on the road? I think it’s my turn behind the wheel.” 

Luis tossed him the keys and got in the passenger seat as Tony climbed up to drive. They chatted for a bit as Tony navigated the roads before the other man settled down for a nap. Tony fiddled with the radio until he found a classic rock station playing something he liked and focused on navigating. His mind wandered to what might be in store for him now that he wasn’t stuck in the billionaire wild child mould and what he could possibly do that wouldn’t draw attention to himself to earn money to keep a roof over his head and pay for things for his pup before they arrived in the world. Tony knew that he couldn’t work in a corporation that competed with Stark Industries because anywhere he’d be of use would know his face and heard of his disappearance if not soon, then eventually when it couldn’t be hidden any longer which would be putting him and anyone around him in danger. There was always trying to find someplace little that wouldn’t be challenging for him by any means and probably wouldn’t pay that well but if he found enough of them he might be able to get by. All else failed, if the pup didn’t ruin his looks, Tony supposed he could always use them to get by. 

He’d been to enough clubs with investors for Obidiah that he knew people would toss money at pretty betas and omegas for the fantasy of being one of the lucky ones to take them home and have them played out. He had fun playing around with the working guys and girls at the places when he wasn’t dependant on the kindness of strangers to get by, but if he had to he knew it wouldn’t be too hard to pick things up in order to hopefully luck into some alphas that would believe their fantasy of having Tony Stark as their personal little sex toy, or at least someone that was enough of a look alike to slate their desire than he’d be okay. 

He'd driven them almost to the city before Luis woke, starting up his chatter as soon as he realized where they were and giving instructions on where to go once they were close enough. Tony wondered if the rest of the people the other man was talking about were like the one in front of him and if he could handle a house full of chatter that wasn’t his own. They were in front of what looked like a seedy hotel with ragged looking people going about their business. It wasn't the kind of place Tony was used to but it would do to keep him hidden. Luis led him up flights of stairs until they reached a small apartment with three other men sitting around. It seemed to be a diverse group but he wasn’t sure what would have brought them all together seeing as two of them looked nervous at his presence while the other just looked suspicious yet somehow familiar.

“Who’s this,” the familiar looking one asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Scotty, this is Eddy. He’s just got out of a really bad relationship and needed someplace to stay until the baby comes so I figured seeing as some extra income would be nice because my cousin can help get him assistance that wouldn’t put too much strain on things…”

Tony closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted after the events of the day as he let Luis and the one called Scotty go back and forth just happy to be away from Malibu and everything that threatened him there. It didn’t matter to him at the moment whether or not he’d be allowed to stay, he could figure out a way to survive now that the hardest part was over. He’d do whatever he had to inorder to survive. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Scotty’s voice broke into his tired musing, “just go lay in the bed, since Luis was so kind as to bring you here you can use his room, and rest. We can figure out arrangements later for a long term solution.”

Cracking open one eye, Tony raised an eyebrow, “you’re really okay with me being here?”

“Look, I know how rough it can be for a pregnant omega and also needing a hand at starting a new life. I’m not going to say no but I don’t know you or what kind of trouble you could be bringing while I’m trying to get my life together so I can be part of my daughter’s life. Now go sleep and we can talk more later.” He took Tony’s bag and showed him into the only bedroom of the place. “Sleep well Eddy, we’ll figure this out.”

Tony figured he'd take what he could get and figure the rest out later. Stretching out on the lumpy mattress, he breathed a small sigh of relief. They were safe for now, if everything went well, they'd be safe for a long time now that they were out of immediate danger. Hopefully Peggy came through and he could find some way to make a good life for his pup. Thoughts of the future played in his mind as he drifted off, a small spot of brightness presenting itself for the first time in a while as the possibilities at happiness came in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony jerked awake, temporarily forgetting where he was and panicking at the feeling of restraints around him. It was never good if he was tied down and helpless, he needed to get free, needed to hide.

"Eddie. Hey man, you okay?"

The voice that definitely wasn't Obidiah's calling him an unfamiliar name broke through, causing him to settle more into himself as he took in his surroundings. Slowly he took in the shabby interior of the van that was stopped at a gas station and the man, Luis, looking at him in concern. That's right, he'd escaped and was on his way to start a new life with total strangers. Until he was found, Tony was free, he didn't have to worry about being used and abused by someone that was supposed to protect him. "I'm okay," he replied and meant it. For the first time in a long while he felt like he would be.

Luis still looked worried but didn't say anything about it. "Needed to fill up, make a pit stop and wanted to know if you wanted to drive for a bit. We're about halfway there but it's another few hours and I'm getting tired so it's either ask you or we have to stop and get a room. I wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be with that but…"

Laughing, Tony held up a hand to stop the man's rambling. "People always told me I was a talker but I think you can give me a run for my money. I can drive if you want, I know how to get to the city but you'll have to give me directions after that."

"Sure man, just wake me up and I can get you there. Do you need anything? There's probably not much healthy stuff like you probably need in your condition here but if you're hungry you can pick something out. I got a little money so I can get you if you need it."

An unfamiliar warm feeling curled in Tony's chest as Luis continued to ramble offers of help. It was nice to have someone seeing him as just a person and not for his family name. It was almost like the time he spent with his Aunt Peggy when he was younger. The older alpha woman was one of the only people that had made Tony feel truly safe. She didn't see him for his biology or mind, just as a person that had every right to be whoever he wanted on his own without the need for an alpha to control him. Thinking about it, she might be willing to help him now. As good as he was, Aunt Peggy had better resources to make sure he wasn't tracked. That would mean risking a phone call but the gas station seemed to advertise selling prepaid phones so he might be able to get away with it.

"I'm going to go in, I can help with the gas and my stuff. I've got a little money so you don't have to. Just worry about yourself." 

Opening the door, Tony stretched and followed the other man inside so they could get what they needed. Luis wandered the aisles looking at the food choices while Tony glanced at the phones, picking up a cheap option with just enough time on it to do what he needed before making his own snack selections. As they checked out, he put the next part of his plan into action. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Meet you back at the car when I'm done." Luis nodded, going out to fill the tank while Tony went towards the bathrooms with his phone. Making sure nobody was around to overhear, he dialed a number memorized long ago for emergencies. As he listened to the low quality sound of ringing, he hoped that the number was still active, that the only person he could think that would help him now would be willing to get involved with this mess to let him have a simple, normal life away from the hidden hurt he’d endured that he should have spoken up about before it came to this. Before Tony’s thoughts could spiral any farther down, a familiar English accent lit into his ear with a rush of feeling safe and loved replacing the panic threatening to overtake him.

“Hello? Who is this?” Peggy Carter’s strong, confident voice came over the line with an almost imperceptible note of confusion to anyone that didn’t know her.

Taking a deep breath Tony spoke, “Aunt Peggy, I need your help…” he quickly outlined his plan to disappear from his current life and why without going into too many details, she was still sharp enough to put together the pieces. 

“Anthony, I can help you but I wish you’d just come to me and let me protect you. You don’t have to do this on your own, we can take steps against the one that put you into this situation.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think it’d be better for Tony Stark to disappear and Edward Carbonell to start a new life without anyone the wiser. I’ve already got someplace temporarily to stay, people that don’t know my face that seem to want to help, just need the identity to become what my parents never were. I want to start a simple life for my pup and I, please Aunt Peggy, help me to have a life that I can be proud of. I just want to protect this life growing inside me and give it everything I never had, even if it means leaving everything I know behind. I can do it, I just need a new identity so I can start over. Please Aunt Peggy, I want to do this.” There was silence as Tony waited for her answer. He knew she’d always wanted to protect him and hearing how much went on without her knowing had to be hard but if she’d just do this one thing for him it would give him more freedom than he’d ever had to become the man she wanted. 

Peggy finally sighed and gave him an answer, “I’ll do it. Get you the papers and things you need but know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. If you can accept that then you can have what you want. I won’t intrude but know I’ll be watching over you darling, it’s the least you can let me do for not seeing what was happening to you before it came to this.”

“Thank you,” a weight he wasn’t aware he was carrying lifted at her words, “you don’t know how much this means to me, to us. I’m heading to San Francisco, don’t know where exactly yet but I can get in contact when I know.”

“Stay safe, I’ll get everything ready and get it to you. Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything.” Peggy's voice was both warm and worried to Tony's ear but he knew she would have his back if anything went wrong as long as she lived.

“Yeah, thanks again. I should get going before my ride comes looking for me. I’m going to do my best to lay low and stay out of trouble.” Tony sighed and bit his lower lip adding “bye Aunt Peggy” before hanging up and leaving the phone before heading back to the van where Luis was leaning against the side waiting to take him to his new life.

“Everything go okay? You were gone for awhile but I didn’t want to make you think I was in a rush or intrude or nothing because I’m not but didn’t want to make it seem like I wouldn’t check to see if you’re in any kinda trouble either.” Luis, looking relieved and nervous, moved to stand as Tony came nearer. 

Tony smiled, “yeah, everything’s good. Ready to get back on the road? I think it’s my turn behind the wheel.” 

Luis tossed him the keys and got in the passenger seat as Tony climbed up to drive. They chatted for a bit as Tony navigated the roads before the other man settled down for a nap. Tony fiddled with the radio until he found a classic rock station playing something he liked and focused on navigating. His mind wandered to what might be in store for him now that he wasn’t stuck in the billionaire wild child mould and what he could possibly do that wouldn’t draw attention to himself to earn money to keep a roof over his head and pay for things for his pup before they arrived in the world. Tony knew that he couldn’t work in a corporation that competed with Stark Industries because anywhere he’d be of use would know his face and heard of his disappearance if not soon, then eventually when it couldn’t be hidden any longer which would be putting him and anyone around him in danger. There was always trying to find someplace little that wouldn’t be challenging for him by any means and probably wouldn’t pay that well but if he found enough of them he might be able to get by. All else failed, if the pup didn’t ruin his looks, Tony supposed he could always use them to get by. 

He’d been to enough clubs with investors for Obidiah that he knew people would toss money at pretty betas and omegas for the fantasy of being one of the lucky ones to take them home and have them played out. He had fun playing around with the working guys and girls at the places when he wasn’t dependant on the kindness of strangers to get by, but if he had to he knew it wouldn’t be too hard to pick things up in order to hopefully luck into some alphas that would believe their fantasy of having Tony Stark as their personal little sex toy, or at least someone that was enough of a look alike to slate their desire than he’d be okay. 

He'd driven them almost to the city before Luis woke, starting up his chatter as soon as he realized where they were and giving instructions on where to go once they were close enough. Tony wondered if the rest of the people the other man was talking about were like the one in front of him and if he could handle a house full of chatter that wasn’t his own. They were in front of what looked like a seedy hotel with ragged looking people going about their business. It wasn't the kind of place Tony was used to but it would do to keep him hidden. Luis led him up flights of stairs until they reached a small apartment with three other men sitting around. It seemed to be a diverse group but he wasn’t sure what would have brought them all together seeing as two of them looked nervous at his presence while the other just looked suspicious yet somehow familiar.

“Who’s this,” the familiar looking one asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Scotty, this is Eddy. He’s just got out of a really bad relationship and needed someplace to stay until the baby comes so I figured seeing as some extra income would be nice because my cousin can help get him assistance that wouldn’t put too much strain on things…”

Tony closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted after the events of the day as he let Luis and the one called Scotty go back and forth just happy to be away from Malibu and everything that threatened him there. It didn’t matter to him at the moment whether or not he’d be allowed to stay, he could figure out a way to survive now that the hardest part was over. He’d do whatever he had to inorder to survive. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Scotty’s voice broke into his tired musing, “just go lay in the bed, since Luis was so kind as to bring you here you can use his room, and rest. We can figure out arrangements later for a long term solution.”

Cracking open one eye, Tony raised an eyebrow, “you’re really okay with me being here?”

“Look, I know how rough it can be for a pregnant omega and also needing a hand at starting a new life. I’m not going to say no but I don’t know you or what kind of trouble you could be bringing while I’m trying to get my life together so I can be part of my daughter’s life. Now go sleep and we can talk more later.” He took Tony’s bag and showed him into the only bedroom of the place. “Sleep well Eddy, we’ll figure this out.”

Tony figured he'd take what he could get and figure the rest out later. Stretching out on the lumpy mattress, he breathed a small sigh of relief. They were safe for now, if everything went well, they'd be safe for a long time now that they were out of immediate danger. Hopefully Peggy came through and he could find some way to make a good life for his pup. Thoughts of the future played in his mind as he drifted off, a small spot of brightness presenting itself for the first time in a while as the possibilities at happiness came in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were frustrating for Tony. He’d manage to let Peggy know his current situation and she’d come through with his new identity of Edward Carbonell. The adjustment to the new name frayed his nerves as he slowly learned to respond to the new name. His new roommates walked him through the steps of getting the assistance he needed until he could find a job to support himself and the pup growing inside him. There was food assistance, insurance for him to make sure he stayed healthy to have a successful birth, housing assistance for when there was an opening so at least he and the pup might have a place of their own at some point whenever their name came up on the waiting list. It was overwhelming the amount of paperwork and intrusive questions being asked that if Luis hadn’t insisted on coming along to help, Tony was sure he’d have given up at the first appointment let alone gone through all the rest.

“I feel like they’re accusing me of getting knocked up just so I can live off the money of other people,” Tony complained as they left the third office they’d been sent to in the building trying to find the one that would help him find work that wasn’t basics for unskilled and uneducated labor.

There was so much information that luckily had been included in his package that kept the bare bones of his skills while also providing a history that worked in his favor. Eddy Carbonell had a background in electronics with an acceptable degree from an okayish college and since he’d quietly celebrated his coming of age the question of why he wasn’t under guardianship was no longer an issue. 

“I mean I’ve known a few people that have done that. They keep having pup after pup to make their lives comfortable but end up screwing up so that they get taken away so they do it all over again to keep the benefits because they don’t want to work or worry about where money’s coming from.” Luis shook his head at the thought. “Why don’t we call it a day? See if Scotty’s had any better luck or at least has something to eat because man I’m starving. You probably could use something, have you eaten? You know you need to eat, gotta keep up with the needs of two now you know?"

Blushing, Tony had to think if he'd actually eaten anything or not. Until now, food had been a necessary evil between workshop binges that mostly consisted of easily grabbed junk food or takeout for ease. When he'd just had himself to worry about, it didn’t seem important to keep track of basic needs like that, but now it wasn’t just him involved in how he took care of himself. As the others kept reminding him, if he didn’t take care of himself then he wasn’t taking care of his pup. All these changes were hard, remembering the new name, remembering to eat and sleep regularly, remembering he wasn’t a celebrity that needed to keep people at bay because they weren’t after his money due to the fact he had none now. “I’m trying to do better, adjusting to a lot right now. But you’re right, I should eat. Maybe I could try cooking again, take some of the pressure off you guys.”

“Nah man, that’s cool.” Luis made a face at the memory of the first and only time Tony's cooked in his adult life. “Eddy, man I have a steel stomach but I barely survived that. Scotty and I can cook , it’s no big deal. You can just buy it and eat it, we’ll cook it. You just keep doing the repairs and we'll be even.”

Laughing, Tony conceded that cooking wasn't his strong suit but whenever something broke, he fixed it better than it had been. Even if he couldn't be pushing the boundaries of what technology was capable of, he could still help keep what they had in working order until they could replace it.

With the exception of his expanding belly and more free time than he knew what to do with, Tony found the new life he was making wasn’t as bad as he feared. He started talking to people around the neighborhood, offering to fix their broken appliances to have something to do. It made him friends and helped bond with Scott as he asked the engineer to help when there was too much work for him alone.

Scott volunteered to be his birthing partner since he’d already been through it when his ex-wife had given birth to their daughter, Cassie, so he wouldn’t have to be alone. Every doctor's appointment, he was by Tony's side sharing in the excitement of every milestone. Tony couldn’t tell who was more excited when at the exam where they were told he’d be having a boy. It was almost like what he’d dreamed of when he was a young omega. 

Before he had to give into the expectations of his father, Tony had imagined himself happy with a caring mate, fulfilling career, and sharing the joy of bringing a life into the world of happiness and comfort they shared. In his childhood fantasy, his alpha would let him do what he wanted as long as it didn't interfere too much with their life together. He'd be able to invent to his heart's content and have a family that matched his social status. Tony only wanted someone to love, who loved him for who he was in return. That was before everything happened, before his family was taken from him, before his innocence was taken for selfish gains, before he’d walked away from everything he’d ever known to protect a life forced upon him by an alpha that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. 

Scott was treating Tony like an equal, even though technically the omega was considered lower than the beta in society. He’d even taken Tony along to visit when he snuck in to see his daughter on her birthday. It’d upset Scott’s ed-wife, Maggie, and her new husband, Paxton, that Scott had violated the custody agreement but she’d let him spend a little time with his daughter as well as shared delight at Tony’s condition, making him promise to have lunch with her someday to talk about what he could expect during the pregnancy. Tony could see Cassie was her father’s daughter in the delighted way she reacted to the ugly little rabbit looking creature Scott had given her. She also insisted on pressing against the small bump Tony was sporting, asking questions and whether or not she’d be allowed to see the pup when it arrived. He was shocked that everyone was so supportive and close considering the circumstances of their arrangement. Most people he knew were civil to their exes when children were involved but these people seemed to genuinely care about each other and only wanted the best for the little girl they shared. It was an unexpected turn to suddenly be gathered into this circle of betas and the care they seemed to want to show to him. 

Luis helped in other ways, introducing him to the various omega cousins he had and more of the single parent omegas in the neighborhood via a baby shower. Tony was touched at the way the gifts were thought out and given. Things that should be new were bought either by those that could afford them or money had been pooled to go in for the more expensive items so he’d have everything he needed. Other gifts were more personal and while they may have been used, they were still useful and needed. His favorite gift by far had been a vintage bassinet that was a little worn but still sturdy and just the right size to fit into their current housing. It had been passed from new parent to new parent around the neighborhood as it had been needed and handed off when someone else’s time had come to receive it. It was a touching way to show that he’d been accepted as one of them.

As the months went by, Tony was touched at how attentive the betas he lived with were. Luis was always willing to run to the store to get the fried chicken (just for the skins), sauerkraut, bacon and caramel ice cream along with plenty of ginger ale to wash it down as well as help with the sickness as well as keep his spirits up with his stories. Scott on the other hand was always doting on him, ready to give massages on whatever ached that day and rub his back when he was praying to the porcelain god when the morning sickness hit, mouthwash at the ready for when he was done. 

It really did remind him of his childhood dreams coming true, only instead of one alpha caring and supporting him, Tony had a group of betas and others like him to bond with and help. People sharing their experiences and letting him know what to expect as the pregnancy progressed as well as letting him help with their kids so he’d have hands-on experience before welcoming his bundle of joy into the world. It was so different than anything he’d ever seen before, but the more he lived this life, the less he was willing to give it up to go back to his old one. Every night he prayed to whatever power there was in the universe that this would be where he stayed, where his pup would grow up with people that loved him regardless of blood relation. Where they could be happy and unafraid of anyone in their life using them as a pawn in games that didn’t benefit them. Where they were free to be themselves and not forced into the mold of perfection that nobody could realistically obtain or maintain. This was a life he never knew he wanted but now wouldn’t give up for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was out getting groceries close to the end of his pregnancy when he ran into one of the other single parent omegas in the neighborhood. Riley was good looking and fit, always dressing nice in tight flattering outfits when you could get him out of sweatpants and tshirts but today he was carrying a duffle bag as he tried to wrangle his screaming daughter through the aisles. “Hey Riley, Kya in a mood today?” Tony greeted as he waddled up to the pair.

“I need to get to work at the club but I have to get some food for her before dropping her off and she doesn’t want to go. Don’t know what I’m going to do. How’ve you been Eddy? Looks like you’re almost ready to pop anytime now. Know what you’re having?”

“Yeah, the doctor said it looks like a boy. I was due last week but the little guy seems to not want to come out quite yet.” Tony smiled as he absently placed his hand on his belly, feeling the baby kick before looking at the fussing girl. “You know Kya, Cassie’s coming over today. If it’s okay with your daddy, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind having someone over to play with. If the sitter isn’t needing the money, I can take her home with me and help you get to work that much faster.”

“I was just going to drop her off at the community center because I’m running a little short this week after having to pay for an unexpected bill and can’t afford a regular sitter. If you’re sure it’s okay and she’d rather play with Cassie, it’s fine with me.”

Kya was all for going with Tony to see her friend. It wasn’t until recently that Maggie agreed to short visitations while she helped them get ready to welcome the new addition to their household and today was one of those days where she was bringing the little girl over so she could help with the final steps in baby proofing and checking his bag for the hospital when the time came. Her husband was even helping them to find a bigger place in order to help alleviate overcrowding and give a better place for Cassie to visit her father in a safer neighborhood than where they were at now. 

This was the first time in his life he truly felt part of a community and family as the people around him embraced him as one of their own. There were others that greeted him as he wandered around getting the necessities with his new young charge. It felt good to have people that cared about him as a person instead of just the family name. To have a wide support system and the ability to offer support to others in return without distantly throwing money at faceless people that were the supposed beneficiaries of the charities he’d supported. This life of barely having ends meet with others in the same situation felt more real than anything from his life before, except maybe the time at college with Rhodey but that was a small part compared to now. 

As he was checking out, Tony felt a contraction hit but didn't think anything of it. He'd been having false labor pains for a while now so he filed it away to worry about later as he and Kya headed to the apartment. If it was another bout the walk should help ease it, if it wasn't then he'd say something. After the first few times of Scott and Luis hilariously panicking about his impending labor only to be disappointed, Tony learned not to voice his discomfort until he was sure it was actually time because he didn’t want to make them worry unnecessarily about something beyond their control. The pup had made it abundantly clear that he was going to come when he was good and ready so there wasn’t any use in getting his hopes up that this ordeal was going to end anytime soon, as much as he wanted to get back to being able to function more normally than he’d been able to in the past few months. To his surprise, the pain got worse the more he moved as one more hit in the ten minute walk home.

“Cassie, I brought Kya over to play,” he called as they walked in. Tony set the groceries down as he did the math in his head about everything going on in his body. Scott came over to help put them away as another contraction hit, this one stronger than before. Tony let out a grunt and leaned against the counter waiting for it to pass.

"You okay," Maggie walked over from where she'd been playing with the girls when she'd noticed the pained look on the omega's face.

"Contractions," Tony admitted, "getting stronger and about ten minutes apart. Pretty sure he's ready to meet the world."

Scott dropped the can he'd been holding at the news. "You're sure Eddy? I need to call the doctor. Get a car to take us to the hospital, grab your bag."

The panic in his voice made Tony smile as Maggie rolled her eyes. "Calm down, call the doctor. I can grab the bag out of the closet…"

"And I can have Paxton drive you," Maggie added, pulling out her cellphone. "He's not on duty and I'll stay here with the girls until Riley gets off work. You have plenty of time Scott, calm down and just relax. Don’t do what you did when Cassie was born and run around like a mad man almost getting us both killed in the process. Eddy, why don’t you go sit down and relax until it’s time to leave.”

Tony followed her advice, sitting on the couch by where the girls were apparently staging a battle with their fashion dolls. Cassie paused the game to climb up next to him for a cuddle. "You okay uncle Eddy?"

"Yeah, the baby's just ready to come meet us so I'm feeling a little under the weather right now." He explained before tensing with another contraction.

"Wanna watch a movie with us to make you feel better," the little girl asked with a grin, "I'm sure it'll help keep your baby happy while he's waiting." 

Tony returned the grin, knowing that her mother had probably already rejected the idea but with what was going on, what harm could there be to giving in. "Sure baby, put something on for us."

Cassie pulled Kya over to the small collection of movies they kept for her to seriously contemplate a selection as only children can. He watched as they debated one movie after another keeping half an ear on the adults on the phone in the kitchen. It sounded like everything was under control, so Tony allowed himself to relax as much as he could with what was happening in his body. 

He kept track of the timing as everyone moved around him, eagerly waiting to leave. Tony had never thought he'd ever find himself in this situation. Surrounded by a real family while awaiting the birth of his child. Granted the path taken to get here was paved in pain and sorrow, but right now he wouldn't change it for the world, though there was one person missing. "Maggie, can I borrow your phone for a second?" She hurried over, fussing a bit over him before handing it over. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony dialed Peggy's number. He knew it was a risk but she was basically the only family he had from his past and he wanted her to know what was going on. The phone rang and he was sure it'd switch over to voicemail before the calm English voice said hello. "Aunt Peggy, I'm getting ready to have the baby and…" He was suddenly unsure of himself, thinking it had been a mistake to call.

"Anthony, that's wonderful," The woman exclaimed happily. "Do you need anything? What can I do for you my darling?”

"I don't want to be a bother," he gasped out as he rode out another contraction, " just wanted you to know. Just in case there's anything that needs done and… well… could you? Come that is. Don't want to ask if it's too risky but I'd like to have someone…"

"I know how hard this can be and how important having people that care around you can be. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just tell me the name of the hospital and I'll be there."

Sniffling with gratitude, he gave her the information before hanging up to let her prepare. It wasn't that his new family wasn't enough, but since his mother couldn't be at the birth Tony wanted someone that knew the real him to be there. Someone that could give him assurance that the choices he’d made in regards to his life now were the right ones, that he hadn’t made a mistake leaving all those months ago. Faced with the reality of having a baby in his arms, he wasn’t as sure that raising it in poverty was the right choice. He couldn’t talk to anyone else about this and having a mother figure around would relieve some of the fears he hadn’t voiced. If the others knew about his past, there was no way anyone would say Tony Stark would be a suitable parent. They had all the confidence that Eddy Carbonell would be wonderful, but which one was he deep down. These were the thoughts that kept going through Tony’s head as time ticked down and they were headed to the hospital for the moment of reckoning.


	6. Chapter 6

Paxton drove them in his car, Scott riding in the back with Tony. Both men looked scared out of their minds as they traveled.

"I thought you said you'd done this before," Tony muttered between contractions as Scott checked him over again to make sure everything was fine.

"Didn't say I was any good, just that I was there when Cassie was born. Was just as scared then too. Never know what's going to happen." Scott absently admitted as he stroked Tony's hair out of his eyes in a soothing gesture.

"Don't say that," Paxton spoke up, "just because there's so many things that can go wrong doesn't mean you have to bring it up and get him upset. He needs to relax and not be worried."

"So not helping guys," Tony all but screamed to get them to shut up. All the research he'd done on complications coming to the front of his mind adding to his worries. "Just get me to the hospital and get this over with!" He wished he had Peggy or even Maggie with him for a cooler head and calm demeanor. Someone that would tell him everything would be fine and make sure things got done so it did. Luckily they pulled into the lot not long after, getting checked in and settled for the wait until it was time. Tony wasn’t impressed with wearing a thin gown and having people poking around between his legs to check his dilation, but it was a necessary evil at this point. After nine months of discomfort caused by a selfish act on someone else’s part, here he was getting ready to bring a new life into the world.

The waiting seemed to take forever before the doctor finally deemed him ready to start pushing. Scott had managed to already get on Tony’s last nerve with his fussing and fretting. It seemed like every time he’d get a moment to rest the other man was asking if there was anything he could do or get to make him more comfortable.

“Stop asking me questions and just rub my back, I’d be better if you’d just settle down and just let me rest. Your helpfulness is making me even more nervous than I already am. I don’t think I’m ready for this. What if I end up like my parents? What if I screw the kid up so bad he turns out like me? I can’t…” fear and frustration colored Tony’s words as things he didn’t mean to say came tumbling out.

“Eddy,” Scott’s voice trailed off as he thought of the right things to say. “I don’t know too much about your past, but from what I’ve seen of you with the kids these last few months, I have no doubt you’re going to be a great parent. Nobody’s perfect, just look at me. I’ve been in jail most of my daughter’s life for doing something stupid and still trying to redeem myself to be the father she deserves. You’ve shown patience and understanding, which is hard. You know enough of what not to do I think to know what to avoid. Besides, you have us to help you if it gets to be too much. You’re not alone, not like Maggie was in the beginning, you have people that care and take over when you need a break. You're going to be a good dad Eddy, I know it."

Comforted a bit by Scott's words, Tony settled down a little. The labor seemed to go on forever, but Scott never stopped being encouraging the whole time, even as he was cursed out at being someone that caused another this pain. Hours later it all paid off as the nurse laid the tiny, healthy baby boy on Tony's chest.

"He's beautiful Eddy, what are you going to name him?" Scott looked on in wonder at the happy omega with his pup. 

"Edwin James, after the man that helped raise me and my friend that helped me when I was young," Tony replied, stroking the dark fuzz on his son's head.

After getting both father and son cleaned up and into their recovery room, the waiting visitors were allowed in. Maggie, Paxton and Cassie were there with Luis and hanging near the back was Peggy with a blond man beside her, waiting for their turn after everyone else.

"He's so cute!!!" Cassie was sitting next to Tony on the bed admiring the baby. "I'm going to teach him everything I know when he's old enough."

"I'm sure he'll love it sweetie," Tony smiled tiredly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Congratulations Eddy," Maggie said from her spot in Paxton's arms, "but I think it's time to take our leave and let you rest."

"You ever think about having another," her husband asked with a wistful smile.

"Down boy. We can talk about that later. I can say I don't have baby fever yet." Maggie laughed as she collected her daughter.

"He looks just like you. Now I'm going to have to call you Big Eddy now because he's Little Eddy. Kinda nice how that works out," Luis added. "But I'm gonna take Scotty home to get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

The larger group walked out leaving the two that had been quietly waiting in the back. They finally came forward, Peggy with a proud smile on her face. "Well done my boy, you've overcome so much to get here."

"Thank you Aunt Peggy," relief was evident in Tony's voice, "I just hope I'm good enough to not screw this up like everything else." 

"You're not your father Anthony, no matter how much you may have followed in his footsteps earlier in life. I have faith you're going to give this little one the best life." Peggy pretended to be startled as if she suddenly remembered the other person in the room, "speaking of, this is Clint Barton. He had a lovely little house I've talked him into letting me get for you as a present for Edwin's arrival. It's large enough your friends can move in with you if you'd like."

"He's just a guy with real estate?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"As far as you know. Clint will take good care of you."

"Look, I usually don't meet tenants this way but your Aunt is very persuasive. I've got the place all fixed up and ready if you want it. I'd be kinda nice to have a kid in the place, kinda lonely just me and Lucky."

Lucky?" Tony questioned.

"My dog, it's a duplex so we'd be neighbors. What do you say?"

"We can take care of moving for you if you want," Peggy offered, "have it all ready for when you're released."

"Thank you Aunt Peggy. If the guys are on board I think it would be for the best."

The next few days were a flurry of activity from the reports Tony got. He was learning about how to feed Edwin and bonding in the quiet. He felt a little guilty putting unknown on the line for the alpha/father on the birth certificate, but the truth could never come out about his son's father. Not until Stane was dead as far as Tony was concerned.

Clint proved to be as unusual as the rest of them. Apparently on top of renting them the house which he was vague on the details of how he got it being an omega, he worked with Riley at the club. He offered to teach Tony some of the basics to get him back into shape when he was ready. Cassie had fallen in love with Lucky so cemented Clint's place as the second omega in their family. 

Even though they weren't in the neighborhood anymore, their friends still came over for cookouts and hangouts. True to his promise, Scott helped as much as any new father. It was amusing to see him attempting a diaper change the first time, forgetting the difference between boys and girls. Everyone pitched in, making sure to give Tony plenty of time to rest when he could tear himself away from his boy. He was turning into a very devoted parent, doing all he could to nurture and show his son he was loved and not pushing for intelligence. There were plenty of hugs and smiles just because. 

It didn't seem real that in less than a year Tony had gone from sad and trapped in opulence to the happiest he'd ever been with a big family and just enough to get by. It was a big adjustment, but nothing else would do.


	7. Epilogue: One Year Later

The house was done up in orange party streamers and little teddy bears as people wandered around in and outside the house. Clint and Paxton were out back manning the grill to feed everyone while his dog Lucky ran around chasing the kids in the yard. Luis and Scott were taking a break from playing ballerina,complete with tutus, with some of the little girls to talk to some of the friends from the old neighborhood that had come to help them celebrate Little Eddy’s first birthday. Looking around, Tony couldn’t help but smile at the gathering of people here to see him and his son from his seat on the patio.

Cassie looked so important as she carried what she deemed her baby brother around followed by her mother for safety. She'd taken to having a little sibling and while Maggie wasn't ready for another baby, Little Eddy was just as good when she was over visiting her father. The relationship between Scott and Maggie improved after he and Luis started drawing up plans to put their criminal skills to good use by trying to start a security company of their own to give a second chance to themselves as well as other ex-cons that might need a leg up in the world.

Tony got up to take Edwin from Cassie when he saw Peggy leaving the house with the birthday cake, bringing him over to the table in the yard to blow out his candle. In true toddler fashion, as the gathering sang Happy Birthday, he started grabbing fist fulls of cake and smearing it all over himself, causing laughter in the crowd.

It felt good to be surrounded by family celebrating the birth of the most important thing in his life. Tony knew that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have this messy, loving mass of people in his life that he would gladly give his life for. Maybe Obidiah had done some good with what he'd put him through. If he hadn't gotten pregnant then none of this would have come into his life. As much as he hated and feared the alpha, he did love what he had in the aftermath.


End file.
